The Dress
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Again one of the kink memes. If your best friend is to dense to notice that what is in front of them a good friend can always lend a helpfull hand.


A/N: the second PH kink-meme I picked out because I like this pairing, but it seems nearly impossible to find something with them…

Prompt: _**Barma/Vincent. Vincent topping.**_

_**Bonding over their utter hatred of Xerxes Break. With Barma in a maid's uniform. Insert SEXYTIME here. (Vincent uses his scissors to **_

_**cut off Barma's clothes...?)**_

* * *

><p>That damned, moronic, sweethoolic Clown! How dare he, how dare that poor excuse of a human being dare to do this to him. He was clearly felt tempted to reveal his true identity in the next Pandora meeting just to get his revenge, but shuddered about what Cheryl would do to him if he made her granddaughter cry. Ignoring the blinking subordinates who jumped out of his way in terror headed the angry redhead in direction of the gardens to let out his frustration. Managing to stamp his way to the wished destination, the deepest part of the Pandora gardens which was filled with black roses, he could finally let his mask fall down.<p>

"THAT MORON OF A CLOWN!" he yelled in frustration, glowed hand gripping his fan in rage.

There was suddenly a yelp form the tree nearby and a disdained whimper combined with an angry squeak. Blinking he walked over around a large rose bush to spot none other then Vincent Nightray rubbing his head while his Chain Dormouse was in his lap, both of them having some leaves on them.

"Ugh…Sir Duke Barma, I perfectly understand you that the Hatter is an annoying bastard, but there is really no need to give me and Yamane heart attacks and causing us to fall out of a tree." stated the blonde Nightray as he petted the blue mouse to calm it down.

"Uh…I apologise, but why exactly were you in a tree?" Rufus asked confused, momentarily forgetting his murderous intents towards a certain Red Eyed Ghost and the outfit he was currently forced to wear.

"Ugh…catching up on lost sleep thanks to the nightmares I got form Lady Ada, I mean if you look at her you would think she was an angel, but her uncle would get a heart attack if he would see what she has in her "hobby room". Did you ever get a three hours long introduction to the wonders of a Iron Maiden while the lecturer was giggling and whirling around happily like a little kid?" at this could Rufus only shake his head, the Barma family was at home in both alchemy and the magical arts, but they never acted like that. Further thoughts were halted when Vincent finally turned in his general direction, jaw dropping before composing himself. "Wha…what are you wearing?" he asked completely flabbergasted, ah now he clearly showed resemblance to Raven's contractor.

"Cheryl and I had made a bet which I lost." Rufus answered feeling his cheeks redden by the intense gaze the other male was giving him. Damn Cheryl's idea of price, now here stood he the by most feared Duke of the Barma house wearing a black maid uniform with long sleeves which ended in white frills, the white apron was also frilly, a white ribbon around his neck while, the headpiece was adored with black roses. Oh and did he mention that the whole thing was made out of silk and lace, wrapped tightly around his body and that damned skirt was to short and showed his white stockings.

"What exactly did you bet about to have THIS as a result if someone lost?" Vincent asked still in disbelief as his eyes looked the other noble over noting that the skirt didn't leave to much for the imagination regards the man's legs.

"We betted when that idiot of a Hatter would get it on with your brother and according to the Vessalius boy was it last night, I gave them two more years." Rufus replied nonchalantly while still trying to pull the skirt lower. The sound of splinting wood made him turn back to the now sheeting blonde.

"Tha…that, BASTARD DID WHAT!" Vincent screamed, his scissors buried in the side of the tree while Dormouse was squeaking worriedly and clinging to it's master about to use Sleep. So this was why everyone thought that the man had still problems controlling his Chain, not even guessing that it sent its master sleeping when trying to calm him or let him rest. Dodo tended to also act protective about him and use his powers to give him peace of mind.

"Yes he did, but what B-Rabbit told us seems that it was your brother who took the first step and seeing that she thought that they had been fighting leaves no doubt in the truth of her words." Rufus said as he sat down under the tree beside the still angrily muttering blonde. "Might I also suggest some hot oil into his lively opened chest." this stopped the blonde mid rant and made him blink at the other.

"Not a bad idea, I might even borrow Miss Ada's Iron Maiden to soften him a bit up." Vincent said thoughtfully at which Rufus smiled. It was not every day that he could talk with someone about such ideas what he wished to do to that annoyance Xerxes Break.

"Back in the library of the Barma mansion there are some books form one of my ancestors whom made it her goal to make detailed notes about the torturing devices and methods of her era with illustrations." the family prided themselves with they knowledge and they notes and he planned to add his own knowledge to that collection.

"I would love to read that book later on so that we can pick out which would fit Mr. Mad Hatter the best." Vincent said smirking and Rufus found himself returning that smirk, he really should have talked with the other sooner, he might have had more pleasant company beside Cheryl.

After that started both men talking about what they could do to Break without anyone noticing, said man had a sneezing fit, with both of they Chains relaxing in they master's laps. Thought it seemed that Dormouse had explained beforehand to Dodo why his master was currently dressed like that when the black bird first appeared looking strangely at Rufus and the mouse run up to it. It felt refreshing to find someone whom shared your interests, one of them being mutual hate towards a certain white haired annoying freak, but after a while put Vincent Dormouse to the ground which then went closer to Dodo the two seemingly talking about something in they animal language and then strolled away. Rufus watched them leave when he suddenly felt a weight pressing against his back while two arms wrapped themselves around his waist. Turning his head to the side he found himself in close company of the blonde man.

"Say Duke Barma, would lady Cheryl mind if something were to happen to these clothes?" Rufus found himself shivering when Vincent's hot breath hit his left ear, body pressing closer to his back.

"I…I do…don't know…" why was he stuttering all of sudden from such little contract by the other male. Truth be told even he needed to admit that said other male was beautiful, a sharp mind, delicate body and features, long golden hair, one golden and one wine-red iris which could make anyone drown in them, long pianist fingers, soft pale skin even if he knew that it was probably marred by scars, a charming voice a…Damn, he knew those romance novels Cheryl forced him to read with her in they youth would really manage to mess up something in him. At least it wasn't related to biting as B-Rabbit did.

"Then we might as well go with "no"." Vincent purred as he licked once over the other's neck before setting onto making a love bite.

Rufus tried to bite back the moan which tried to escape to his lips, his neck was always a sensitive. The arms left his waist and were now travelling teasingly over his body, one of them sneaking under his skirt and up his tights. Why in the name of the Abyss were women even wearing stockings if they gave you this feeling when a hand glides over them? This was torture.

"Don't hold anything in, no one inside will hear." Vincent's hot breath was again ghosting over his ear as the hand under the skirt grabbed Rufus's firmly, this time he let the traitorous moan escape. "I would have never thought that Duchess Rainsworth would include silk panties in the bet." he heard the blonde say as he gave him another squeeze while biting down his neck.

"Nghahhh…sto…stop i…it…" Rufus managed to stutter, but the other only laughed softly. Was it bad that he found his laugh in a way pretty?

"Do you really want me to stop?" Vincent asked in a fake hurt voice and to emphasise things started to withdraw his hands only to have them grabbed by Rufus who glared at him angrily, but it wasn't effective with his flushed face and ragged breathing. Oh dam it all to the Abyss, he wanted it!

"Don't you dare stopping now Nightray." he growled before crashing they lips together in a messy kiss of tongues battling for dominance, teeth crashing, breath mingling and saliva running down they chins.

The world stopped turning and time stood still like in the Abyss for them. Rufus wouldn't have even cared if whole Pandora saw them, the only thing he wanted were Vincent's hands touching his body and setting it on fire, his lips on his own and on his skin. He just didn't know what was wrong to him, they had only just talked for the first time with each other and only a few minutes later did he already want to be taken by the blonde. He never noticed that somewhere in the process while they were kissing had Vincent retrieved his scissors and started to systematically cut the maid dress open. He only noticed it when they pulled away to breath and Vincent pushed it down his shoulders leaving the redhead only in the head dress, stockings and panties making his blush only deepen.

"You don't need to always hide your beauty behind a cold wall of ice, sometimes it can be good to let someone in." Vincent whispered as he leaned down to catch one of Barma's erected nipples between his teeth while the other removed the white silken panties with two snaps.

"Vincent ahh." this was not normal, his tone was both hoarse and pleading. His body felt on fire and it was hard to think logically, the only thing he wanted was the other inside of him or he would die right here.

It was as if Vincent had read his mind then in a few seconds did he hear the sound of a distant pop in his lust fogged mind, the rustling of clothes and not long after that was he already pulled into the other's lap. They brushing erections making both men let out a moan. Rufus only barely registered the lubricated fingers stretching him out, the only times he noticed was when those long fingers brushed against his prostate, the heat and lust dulled his senses down to only note the hot body he was pressed against. Vincent certainly enjoyed seeing the stoic and cold aristocrat reduced to a moaning mess as he rubbed against his while his hands were clawing at his back. He loved to see that soft skin flushed a lovely shade of pink, long red hair clinging to his sweaty skin, crimson eyes tightly shut. To be honest he didn't plan for this to happen, but having the other so close sitting by him, mostly in that skimpy maid dress, them talking and suddenly he found himself like this. Thought to be honest it was not that he minded it to much, he would never find a woman he wished to be with, they could to easily infuriate him, he guessed it had to do with that wrench of a mother he and Gil had, and most of them only went after him because of his rank and looks. But the Head of the Barma House was different, he could understand the hardship they eyes gave them, he could see the scars on his back and kissed each softly, he himself was beautiful and intelligent and beside they shared dislike for the Hatter he felt that they had more things in common.

He might be the only one for him to find love with.

"You know, I was thinking that we should corner the Hatter the next time he gets back from a mission" Vincent whispered into Rufus's ear while pressing against his prostate making the man moan again "use Yamane to let him fall asleep and then place him in the Organization's female bath. I think he would get some lovely reactions." a new press against the prostate "Or to not get everyone to embarrassed shower him with cake after bound to the ground near an ant hill." by this time felt Rufus already as if he would be burning up alive, the pleasure of the constant abuse of his prostate, the warm body against him and that alluring voice making suggestions of torture against a person he despised were driving him crazy with lust and pleasure.

He vaguely wondered if this was the feeling you get if a demon is tempting you, if yes, then he will gladly embrace eternal damnation.

Then suddenly the fingers withdrew and Rufus whimpered into Vincen't neck which made the other chuckle. If the duke would have looked up he would have seen the other's flushed cheeks and his own lust glazed eyes looking down at him hungrily.

"Don't worry, I'm not about to let you hanging." he whispered into his soon to be lover's ear" this might hurt a little bit so try to…" but Rufus interrupted him.

"Then do it already." he snapped in a strangely firm voice, it was a wonder already that he could even get intelligent words out.

"Don't be so impatient love." Vincent said amusedly and adjusted himself at the others entrance before fully sheeting himself in the warm tightness. Rufus was clinging to him tightly as Vincent stroke through his matted hair while trying to hold himself together at the sudden warmth surrounding his manhood.

After a few minutes signalled Rufus that he was ready, pushing himself upwards before slamming down. He liked the strange feeling to be filled like this. Soon were both of them moaning while they bodies become one in they heated dance where only instincts ruled the body. Sweet tickling down bare skin as it slid against bare skin, saliva tickling down chins, hair clinging to skin, hands roaming everywhere. Time stood frozen as both men neared they fulfilment before coming with the other's name escaping they lips.

* * *

><p>Crimson eyes opened groggily as they owner tried to remember where he was. When it all come back felt Rufus his cheeks flush nearly jumping when someone kissed him on the top of his head. Looking up were crimson irises staring into warm golden and vine red ones.<p>

"Did you sleep well?" Vincent asked smiling, this was the time that Rufus noticed that he was resting in the other man's arms dressed in Vincent's outer robes he wore over his white dress shirt.

"Yes." the redhead replied while trying to force his blush away, but he liked the warm feeling filling his chest.

"I'm glad to hear that." Vincent said while pulling his lover closer against his body and Rufus really didn't mind.

Unknown to the pair of them had they been spied on. Duchess Cheryl Rainsworth was smiling down warmly from one of the large windows at her old childhood friend.

"Really Ruf, you had the perfect partner for you all this time in front of your eyes, but ignored it making me take the matters in my hands. Even thought it is sad for the dress, I took such great care in letting it be made, but the result was fine." she said while shaking her head smiling, a little bottle of aphrodisiac in her lap which she kipped in the drinks of both males a few hours ago.

_Owari _


End file.
